The Pawnshop Robbery
by Dak9999
Summary: When Butch Coolidge and Marcellis Wallace were wrestling on the floor of Maynard's Pawnshop, over a botched boxing match fix, little did they know they would come in brief contact with Peter Johnson, now affectionately named "The Gimp" who in a similar predicament was dragged down into his lair months earlier. This is for those who wanted know his story.


The Pawnshop Robbery

Peter Johnson was reeling for his next fix as he woke up in his apartment riddled with bags of half-spilled trash, cockroaches and vomit over the side of his bed.

He had called his parents, two of his friends and had even asked his boss for a pay advance so that he can make his way over to Lance to just even buy the cheapest junk. All efforts had failed. He had to get the money!

He hopped into his run down puke green Dodge Dart and sped over to the pawn shop to try and sell his Rolex Replica and pass it off as real to get a fair price. As he went through the door, Maynard was polishing the glass display which was proudly displaying various guns, knives, watches and jewelry that others, being down on their luck and desperate to make either make ends meet or get their next bump just like Peter.

Before Maynard can lift up his head and say "How can I help you today?", Peter whipped the knock off Rolex out of his pocket and said fast and nervously "Hey Buddy, what can you give me for this watch, it's a Rolex?"

Peter was a very large and intimidating man but that would not affect Maynard's business sense since he had dealt with bigger and badder motherfuckers than Peter. Like the poor chump that tried to rob him with a Samurai sword, who ended up being knock over the head and dragged down to the basement in the store where he was locked in a small cage for six months. He had to remain in a crouched position throughout the duration of his stay. The only time that he was allowed to get out and "stretch" was during those visits when Zed would stop by and they would rape him for hours on end. He died from sickness, malnutrition and various injuries.

Maynard looked Peter straight in the eye and said, "Sorry man, but that's a fake, get that shit out of my face."

Peter: Look man, I'm telling you this is a real Rolex, it was given to me by my boss for my 15 year anniversary at the office.

Maynard: Buddy, I have people coming in here every day bringing in sorry ass shit, just like you are now, and I'm tellin' you I know a fake when I see one!

Peter was already at the end of his rope. He was shivering, had cold clammy skin, and his face was a pale gray. His entire body was screaming for his next fix.

He pulled out a large hunting knife and started to climb over the glass display but Maynard's hand was already on a baseball bat that was tucked behind the case. Before Peter knew what was happening "WHACK!".

He woke up in a dark, dingy basement laying in a box like coffin that reeked of urine, feces old food and death. His head was throbbing from the blow dealt to him from behind the counter. He tried to move his leg, but felt a searing pain that shot throughout his entire body.

At times, Maynard would break the leg of his victims to keep them from running away. He tried to call out but his mouth was gagged and then he realized that he was covered from head to toe in a leather outfit. He would never get to speak another word again for the rest of his short life. Bound and injured his only hope was either a police raid or some other sorry fucker to be kidnapped and dragged down to this torture chamber where he can cry out for help. Knowing this when Maynard would "catch a fly" he would hang Peter near the stairs when he and his rent-a-cop friend Zed were in the back raping their next victim so his cry for help would be an alarm for them to tell them that somebody was trying to escape.

Lying in his new home he looks up at Maynard and Zed who are standing over him. Maynard smiles and says to Peter, whom he know is tagged "The Gimp", since Maynard doesn't know his real name and Peter will never get to tell him, "Hey Gimp, nobody tries to rob my store and gets away with it". Zed chucked and says to him, "We got some plans for you later, boy". Above him slams cage-like metal bars, then all of a sudden, a loud slam and everything goes black.


End file.
